


Collect Call

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SuperM schedules are overwhelming. Taeyong makes a phone call to his best friend.





	Collect Call

[16:26] doyoungie

[16:26] are you busy?

[16:28] No, whats up?

[16:28] can I call you?

[16:29] Sure

_dialing..._

Hello?

Hey.

Hi. What’s up hyung?

Not much—well, a lot. But not much. I just had some time and wanted to call. Are you at the dorm?

Yeah, good timing. I just got back from a late lunch with Youngho hyung and Yuta hyung. 

Oh, I see.

What’s up?

Nothing. You?

Taking it slow, just chilling. Some of us have just been going out here and there. Being on break is pretty nice...hope you're not too jealous.

Didn't you say you were jealous of me before I left?

Yeah, I was. But now I'm not really. How’s the States been? We haven’t heard anything from you and Mark since you left. 

Yeah, we haven’t had time to update the group chat. 

It’s ok, we’re keeping up here. You’re kind of a big deal. How’s it been?

It’s...pfft. it’s been crazy busy. I barely have time to breathe and eat. We’re staying in LA mostly and getting ushered from one place to the next. We just got back to the hotel. 

We’ve been watching your livestreams at ass hours, you know. At least I have. You’re killing it, hyung. 

Mm...thanks. I think I needed to hear that. 

Of course. Any time. By the way, is someone there?

No, Mark’s just in the shower. I don’t get how he still has the energy to sing. 

What time is it for you?

It’s midnight here. You?

4 pm. 

*sigh* We have early schedules tomorrow. 

Hmm. You must be tired. Why not get some rest?

I will. Just wanted to talk to you. 

Is everything okay?

...I’m okay. I’ll be okay. 

What’s wrong?

...It’s nothing much. Nothing I can’t handle usually. But I guess I’m just too far from home. It’s different, you know, being stuck here in one place with everyone, it’s different from being here with you guys and on the road half the time. I’m not used to it. 

The place, or the people, or both?

Both. I still...feel tense around the hyungs. Maybe not tense, but I feel like I can’t relax. I don’t know them too well. 

You seemed nervous...at the press con. 

I was. I didn’t sleep well on the plane. I woke up feeling really anxious. I forgot all my English lines, did you see?

You made up for it fine. Anyway, it doesn’t matter now. You can just do better for the next schedule, right?

You’re right...god. I wish you were here. 

*laugh* When you come back, we can go to your favorite restaurant. 

You don't know my fav lately.

I bet I do. It's the spicy place, isn't it? I'll even just sit there and watch you while you eat.

Will you treat me?

Of course. And I’ll give you a big welcome home hug. 

Aw. You know you’ll make me tear up, right?

Noo, I don’t want to make you cry. What else is happening? You can tell me anything. 

It’s...it’s just everything at once. Honestly. I haven’t been in the best condition since I got off the plane. I didn’t sleep well and couldn’t really focus for the rest of the day, not to mention the schedules themselves just went by in a blur. It’s been stressing me out that I couldn’t really be present during the events the way I want to be—I’d be even more dead if I wasn’t on two cups of coffee. I just came here and I’m already leaving regrets. But it’s like you said—

Just have to do better tomorrow. No other way. 

Yeah. This is so...important. I can sense it from our boss. He’s back in his hometown and he wants us to make it big here. It feels like so much hinges on this...I don’t know. I don’t know how the hyungs are so relaxed about it. This is so important to me, too. Maybe more so for us, as NCT. This is supposed to be our terf. 

Right. Of course. 

And...I know I’m not leader, but I can’t help but feel responsible for Mark, Ten, and Lucas. I wonder how they’re adjusting—I mean, Mark must be fine if he’s _singing_—but especially Ten and Lucas. I remember how hard it was for you when you first got here. It was hard for me, too. 

Yeah, but it was mostly the language. *laugh* And I started to crave salads after a few days. But go on. 

Speaking of food. We had a quick lunch at the hotel lounge, and something seriously didn’t sit well—I think it was the yogurt. I couldn’t stomach anything and it made it all worse. But anyway. I was saying I don’t want them to feel overwhelmed. They’ve been in China for so long, it must be so different.

Maybe it’s a good break for them? You remember our initial excitement and wonder about everything when we first arrived. But also...hyung. I know you want to take care of them, but it sounds like you’re overwhelming yourself. 

Yeah. I know. It’s just hard not to feel responsible. 

I understand. You’re caring like that. But you know you can rely on the others, too. 

But I don’t feel like I can really...share all my problems with them. I feel like I have to stay strong for them, as their hyung. 

I get it. That’s alright. You can tell me everything instead. 

*sigh* I wish you were here. 

If there’s anything I can do to help, just say. 

Ah shoot. 

What?

I’m gonna cry again. 

If it’s too much, you should cry it out. 

And have Mark find me like this?

You could speed cry. Cry on a timer. Once he’s out, wipe your face and call it a day. Smile like nothing happened. 

*laugh* Nah. I’ll be fine. I’d like to get through this without making a big deal out of it, because I think I can be fine. I’ve been through worse. 

That’s fine, too. You’re so strong. 

Yeah. I’ll be okay. 

He might not be able to offer what you need, but Mark is there for you. They’re there for you. 

Yeah...Ten is here. Ten is helping me a lot. We’re both nervous but he helps me get it under control. He’s pretty incredible. 

That’s good. Ten’s got your back. 

And I’m so grateful to the hyungs. Their confidence is so intimidating but also comforting to be around when I need them most. Do you think we’ll ever get there, Doyoungie?

Of course. Takes time, but of course. And I think you already have the confidence, hyung. You just need to find it again. 

I think you’re right. 

Aren’t I always?

You always know what to say. 

I know you too well. Do you feel better now?

Yeah. I think I can get myself back on track tomorrow. 

Nice. I’m proud of you, hyung. 

I’ll get ready for bed—_ow_, I just banged my toe. Doyoungie?

Yeah?

Thank you. I love you. 

Me too, hyung. 

Mark’s here. *muffled* Mark-yah, I’m gonna dim the lights. 

Okay. 

Hi Mark. 

Who’s that?

Doyoungie says hi. 

Hi Doyoung hyung. 

You guys are doing great. The whole world loves you. Keep it up, alright?

We will. Thanks hyung. 

Going to bed now, talk to you soon. 

Alright. Call me any time. 

Sure. Good night. Bye bye. 

Byeee.

**Author's Note:**

> Taeyong will be fine, he is very strong! He'll be up and jopping in no time.


End file.
